El verdadero rostro de un ser enamorado
by Nekoo096
Summary: Después de Soul darse cuenta de lo en verdad paso... Su mente no deja de dar vuelta, no podía creer que Maka había asesinado a su amigo, pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de que ese amigo lo traiciono e hizo algo que él jamás olvidar. ¿Aceptará a Maka? ¿Hará lo posible para que salga de prisión? ¿Verdaderamente la ama?...
1. Chapter 1

_Estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando la nada, lo único que rodeaba en su cabeza era la palabra muerte, hasta que escuchó a una oficial decir "Albarn tiene visita" sus ojos volvieron a brillar, pues creyó que era su amado Soul, pero cuando vio una silueta femenina nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron fríos._

_-Maka…. Maka… amiga yo sé que tuviste motivos por él cual lo hiciste… dímelo por favor… Yo… Yo aún soy tu amiga! Maka Aun te quiero! Creo en ti._

_Esa voz… la reconocía, era la voz de Tsubaki… La miró, para luego sonreír con nostalgia._

_-Desearía que mis problemas tuviera solución pero… ya nada tiene solución, mi única solución es la muerte…_

_-Claro que no Maka. .-Dijo mientras la abrazaba. –Tú no puedes decir eso Maka, aún hay gente que te quiere._

_-¿quieres saber por qué lo hice?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por odio y por amor, dos casos de asesinatos y dos sentimientos que lo ocasionaron…_

_-Maka…_

Habían pasado dos semanas de desde que Maka estaba en la prisión, ella había intentado varias veces suicidarse con cualquier cosa que encontrase, pero nunca le resultaba, ya que siempre que lo hacía tenía que llegar un oficia y la llevaban al hospital, para luego volverla a encerrar. Todos los días sus amigas Chrona y Tsubaki la visitan, haciéndola saber que Jamás la iban a dejar sola. Por lo cual hacían que Maka se sintiera mejor.

Estaba sentada en un rincón, mientras tarareaba una canción, que hacia recordar sus bellos momento al lado de Soul… Todas las noches soñaba con él, Deseaba que aun siguiera vivo, no quería pensar que ella lo había asesinado.

-_Malditos instintos... –_Susurró para ella misma.

-Bueno "Princesa" es hora de las preguntas. –Dijo un oficial quien miraba a Maka de manera morbosa.

-De acuerdo….

Él la tomo del brazo, haciendo que ella se asustará y lo empujase.

-¡No me toque! – se sentó en un rincón y se abrazó a sí misma.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no la tocaré. – Dijo algo sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo.

Al llegar al cuarto de interrogatorios, Maka vio como Kid entraba, se sentó al frente de ella, mientras que la miraba con Lastima y preocupación.

-Tranquila Maka, no nos pueden ver, les dije a todos se fueran.

-¿Y piensas que te voy a creer?

-Maka… este interrogatorio no lo hice por ley, lo hice porque sé que lo que hiciste, lo hiciste por un motivo, quiero saber ese motivo, y si te lo preguntaba en la celda, no iba a ser nada bueno, pues allá nos escucharán, nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Por favor Maka cree en mí.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo algo dudoso.

-Bueno… Maka cuéntame todo, todo lo que pasó, estoy seguro que habrá una manera de solucionarlo.

-Lo dudo, pero aun así te lo contaré. ¿Recuerdas el día en que celebramos noche buena en mi casa?

-Sí.

-Después de que todos ustedes se fueron, Jack se quedó en mi casa… Lo miré extrañada, pues no entendía el por qué estaba ahí. Aún recuerdo su mirada, esa mirada sin sentimiento alguno combinado con odio, era de esas miradas que dicen: Deseo tu muerte… Estaba demasiado asustada, así que le pregunte: ¿Necesitas algo? El simplemente me miro, sonrió y dijo: sí, necesito algo y ese algo eres tú. Yo lo mire de manera interrogativa, las palabras ¿Acaso yo le gusto? Rondaban por mi cabeza, hasta que él se acercó y me dijo: Desde que te conocí quiero hacerte mía, pero nunca pude, por el hecho de que Soul siempre está a tu lado, Mm… algo me dice que ese hombre está perdidamente enamorado de ti… sería una lástima para mí, ya que yo te quiero solo para mí. Por ello intente hacer que Soul se relajará, ahí fue cuando coqueteé con Tsubaki, creyendo que me iba a corresponder, y no fue así, por ello Black Star me odia, Así que pensé: Aprovechemos un momento en que Maka Albarn este sola, y vea aquí el maravilloso momento. En miedo se apodero de todo mi cuerpo, y lo único que salió de mí fue: ¿Qué piensas hacer? Y el solo me tomó del mentón, para decirme. "quiero escuchar tus gritos de súplica" Mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo, ¿él iba a violarme? ¿Mi amigo de la escuela iba a violarme? Y allí fue que todo comenzó, me quito la virginidad. .-Dijo mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se abrazaba a sí misma. –Cuando me quito mi virginidad, lo hizo tan fuerte, que ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, abusó de mí en todos los sentidos… Después de terminar su "trabajo" se levantó, se vistió y me dijo: "si le dices esto alguien, los perjudicados serán ese alguien y tú". Creí que solo lo decía por asustarme, no les quise decir a ustedes, pues no quería que se formase un escándalo, así que le dije a mi vecino.

-¿Él hombre que te cuido como su propia vida?

-Sí, él… Le conté lo que sucedía, y él me apoyo y me dijo que íbamos a solucionar esto. ¿Recuerda lo de su muerte? ¿Qué todos pensaron que lo habían asesinado por robo?

-¿No fue así?

-No… Fue él quien lo mando a matar.

-¿Jack?

-No… mi padre… Mi padre fue… él sabía lo que Jack me había hecho, él estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Spirit? –Dijo con temblando.

-Sí… Él mando a matar a James, el único hombre que tomé como mi padre.

-¿Y cómo sabes que fue él?

-Porqué Hero me mandó una carta, después de la muerte de mi padre, podía sentir como se burlaba de mí en esa carta, le encantaba como yo sufría.

-Pero Hero que tiene que ver con todos esto? Digo… ¿Cómo él sabía que fue Spirit el que mando a asesinar a tu padre?

-Ni yo tengo la respuesta de ello… solo he recibido dos cartas de él, la de la muerte de mi padre y la muerte de Jack…. Él sabe todo lo que yo hago, él sabe con quién estoy, dónde estoy… Pero no sé cómo, pues creía que él estaba viviendo en otro continente, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Entonces… ¿se podría decir que era quien le informaba todo a Spirit?

-Así es… Me encantaría saber cómo el hace para saber todo de mí… Después de la muerte de mi padre, no sabía qué hacer, me estaba volviendo loca, todas las noches me despertaba de una pesadilla, soñaba cada segundo que pasó cuando él me violo, así que me dejé llevar por mis instintos y lo asesine, Él estaba en el Shibusen, sabía que era un mujeriego así que escribí una carta anónima de una mujer, y le dije que lo esperaba en el cuarto del aseo, cuando él fue , lo tome del cuello y le hice la cortada, para después irme y dejar que se desangrase, obviamente, tenía puesto unos guantes y el arma la lleve conmigo, para no dejar tanta evidencia.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que esa cortada quedará tan simétrica?

-No lo sé, estaba tan demente, que no pensaba lo que hacía, era como si un asesino en serie se apoderase de mí, y después cuando analice el cuerpo… no podía creer la perfección en la cual lo asesine.

-Maka… -Se levantó de la silla, para después abrazarla, y escuchar como lloraba. – Yo sabía que eras inocente.

-¡No soy inocente! ¡Asesine a una persona y asesiné al hombre que amo!

-No Maka, no lo asesinaste, Soul sigue con vida.

Los ojos de Maka brillaron de alegría sabía que él no la volvería a buscar, pero con el simple hecho de que esté viva, eso la hacía feliz.

-Gracias Kid, Gracias…

-Te juro, que haremos lo posible, para que vuelvas a ser feliz…. Cueste lo que cueste.

Maka sabía que eso era imposible, pero El hecho de que Su amado siga con vida, hacían que esa fe que había desaparecido regresará…

* * *

**Hoa hola! esta es la segunda parte que les prometí :3 espero que les guste! Todo esto lo logre gracias a Robinevans y Gracias a ellas me inspire demasiado, me da esas ganas de seguir escribiendo con la meta de que les guste especialmente a ella!  
Robinevans! gracias a tu fic me inspire en este capítuloooo tee deboo una! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA HOLA! Perdón! me demoré demasiado ya que mi computador se daño entonces no tenia forma de subir cap... Perdón!**  
**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO**

Después de que Maka le contó a Kid lo que había ocurrido, el quedó desconcertado, no podía creer lo que le había ese hombre a quien llamaba "amigo". Le había hecho eso a Maka. Pero... Como era que Hero sabía todo eso, como el sabia cada detalle de lo que le había pasado a ella, y ¿por qué su padre la odiaba? Y la pregunta que coronaba al resto... ¿Qué podían hacer? Era difícil hablar con la corte ya que el famoso Spirit trabajaba en ello, él era juez. Entonces si lo culpaban, el haría cualquier cosa con tal de demostrarse inocente. Así que tendría que usar otros métodos.

Soul estaba en su cama, mirando la nada, pensando en que podía hacer, sabía que Maka tenía un porque, sabía que ella era inocente, y sabía que ese imbécil tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, "_ella lo disfruto,". ¡Cómo_ podía decir eso así nada más! Maka había sido violada, ella aun sufría por ello, esa noche en que si hicieron uno solo, esa misma noche pudo sentir como ella temblaba de miedo, como su corazón palpitaba, no por placer, si no por medio, también recordó sus ojos el día en que le disparo, su mirada era de pánico, rabia... Tenía que hacer algo para volver a ver esa sonrisa, y que su mirada vuelva a tener ese brillo que tanto le resaltaba, se levantó de su cama, para después irse a bañar e irse a buscar a su amigo Kid.

Cuando llego a la casa de Kid, vio que allí se encontraba Black, Kid les conto lo que le había pasado a Maka, haciendo que Soul estallara de la ira.

-¿QUIEN DEMONIO SE CREE ESE HIJO DE...?

-Cálmate Soul, con gritar no lograremos nada.

-si viejo, tenemos que pensar.

-Tienen razón... No podemos irnos al método de la justicia, así que... Hagámoslo como si fuéramos ratas.

-Eh? -dijeron Black y Kid.

-Así es...

En la cárcel de Death City se encontraba Maka, mirando la nada, su vida en verdad no tenía sentido alguno, su mayor deseo era volver a ver esos ojos rubí, volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa de tiburón y volver a escuchar esa encantadora voz.

-Albarn tiene visita.

No le había importado ya que estaba segura que podía ser Tsubaki o Kid. Pero cuando escucho las palabras 'gracias' con esa voz... Sus ojos brillaron, no le era posible creer, miro las rejas, mientras observaba un sobra acercando y allí lo vio, estaba ese hombre que le había hecho reír, ese hombre que hizo que ella volviera a amar, y el hombre que ella había amado.

-Hola Maka. -dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Soul?

-Si...

-¡Soul! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes sola! -dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba de los tubos.

Al ver como grandes lagrimar recorrían sus mejillas, el corazón de Soul se paralizo, tomo las manos de Maka para después decirle.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón...

-No debí dispararte, soy una idiota al intentar matarte.

-Tranquila... -mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cabellera. -se el por qué lo hiciste, antes debería ser yo quien rogaría tu perdón. Ya que debí buscarte, debí acompañarte todo este tiempo. Es solo que se me hacia difícil creer que todo esto haya sucedido por Jackson, también me es difícil creer que Hero, no se había ido de viaje, él estaba aquí y que un amigo... Termino siendo mi peor enemigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con enemigo?

-El hecho de que Jackson te haya tocado, es para haberlo matado con mis propias manos.

-Eh? -dijo atónita ante las palabras que había dicho Soul.

-Si me hubiese dado cuenta desde un principio lo que te había hecho ese idiota, hubiese sido yo quien lo asesino, yo hubiera cargado con el peso que ahora estas cargando.

-Soul... -dijo mientras las lágrimas rotaban por su mejilla.

-Te juro que hare lo imposible para que salgas de aquí, cueste lo que cueste.

-Eso... Eso es imposible, no creo que puedas hacerlo, la justicia está en mi contra, la probabilidad de que salga de aquí es... Muy poca yo...

-No. Luchare contra ello, y hare que tu padre te remplace en este sufrimiento.

-Tsubaki lo ha intentado... Ha hecho de todo, pero siempre sale inocente, recuerda que Spirit es un juez, él tiene el poder de la corte, él puede engañar a todos con las simples palabras "soy inocente"

– Si no podemos solucionar esto con justicia, pues entonces hagámoslo como ratas.

-Lo siento. Pero se han acabo las vistas.

-Mañana vendré ¿bueno?

-de acuerdo.

-te amo Maka Albarn, no lo olvides

-no lo hare Soul, yo también te amo. -y se dieron un corto beso. Pero ese corto beso hizo que Maka volviera a nacer


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO**

Al día siguiente, Maka comenzó a abrir sus ojos, había tenido un hermoso sueño con su amado Soul, pero al abrir sus ojos sintió estar dentro de una pesadilla.

-Maka Albar. -dijo una mujer.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Solo quería informarle que será trasladada a Europa...

-¡¿qué?! Pero ¡¿por qué?!

-Porque así lo decidió la corte.

-¡Demonios! Puedo hacer una llamada.

-lo siento... Pero no se puede ya que nos marcharemos ahora mismo.

-No espere por favor necesito hablar con alguien.

-ya le dije que no. -dijo la mujer para después salir.

Comenzó a llorar en un rincón, necesitaba allí menos despedirse del Soul.

En una habitación estaba Soul abriendo los ojos, al ver la hora, se fue a la ducha, se bañó para después ir a prisión, a ver a Maka.

Cuando llego quedo atónito al saber que Maka ya no estaba ahí. El policía le había dicho que la condenaron a muerte.

-Maka... ¿Muerta? ¡¿MAKA?!

Soul estaba muy mal, no podía creer que su amada estaba muerta, pero... ¡¿Por qué no dijeron nada?!

-¿Estás seguro que ella está muerta? -pregunto Kid.

-no lo sé... Pero esto... ¡No sé!

– Cálmate viejo tu gran Dios investigara todo. Dudo que la hayan matado, ya que si hubiera sido así, eso sería un chisme bomba por todos lados. ¿No?

-Black tiene razón, para que la hayan ejecutado de manera tan silenciosa, es imposible

-tienen razón, gracias chicos.

Paso un día mientras que Maka llegaba a Inglaterra. Estaba muy mal, ya que hubiese querido ver el rostro de los chicos y despedirse de ellos, sabía que Spirit estaba detrás de eso, pero sabía que aun así no podría hacer nada.

Al momento la puerta se abrió. Cuando vio quien era su vida se arruino por completo.

–Spirit? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine por mi queridísima hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que te sacare de prisión y te llevare a mi casa.

-No. Prefiero estar acá, que al lado de un maldito infeliz.

-Vaya, vaya... La señorita Maka Albarn esta rebelde- dijo para después cogerla del cabello. –sería una tristeza que por culpa de una rebelde, la vida de... Como era que se llamaba... Ah sí, Soul Evans se desperdiciase ¿no?

-Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Soul!

-Makita... ¿Piensas retarme?

-Yo... -debía aceptarlo ella le tenía pánico a ese hombre. -está bien... ¿Para qué quieres que vaya contigo?

–Quiero que sea mi sirvienta, quiero verte la cara de sufrimiento, quiero que me suplique por todo, tal y como lo hizo tu madre.

-No metal a mama en esto! Ella no tiene que ver nada en esto!

-Eres una perra, igual que ella, al saber que Jackson te hizo sufrir... Me siento genial es como si me hubiese vengado de tu madre...

–CALLATE! CALLATE! Ella no merece que le hables así, ella fue la mejor madre del mundo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué hiciste sufrir a mama?

-Yo la amaba, pero ella gustaba de otro, ella me engañó y después de hacer se suicidó, tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer, me vengaría y como no puedo hacerlo con ella, pues como eres tan parecida a ella, lo hago contigo.

-maldito infeliz! Y por ello tenías que asesinar a mi padre?!

-Por dios Makita, como iba a asesinar a tu padre, si aquí estoy yo.

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

-No eres tan tonta como pensaba... Pues bueno. No quería que alguien se interpusiera en mis cosas, así que por ello di la orden de que lo mataran.

-Que tiene que Hero en esto ¿Por qué él siempre está atento a lo que pasa? ¿Por qué el siempre aparece?

-Mmm digamos que es porque me debe una. Así que le pedí que te mantuviera vigilada.

– Mmm

-Muy bien, basta de tantas palabras, es hora de irnos.

-Bien... Pero prométeme algo…

-¿qué quieres?

-No le hagas daño a Soul. Te lo suplico.

-Si ese imbécil no interviene en mi camino, todo estará bien, de lo contrario...

-De acuerdo.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de que Maka había llegado a la casa de Spirit, su vida se volvió una completa miseria, ese hombre siempre la hacía sentir como una esclava, como una inútil, y también como una perra. Por que como una perra? Porque comenzó a manosearla, ella al principio se negó, pues no quería repetir ese momento, pero cuando él dijo su nombre, sintió como el miedo recorría por todo su cuerpo, no quería que alguien le hiciese daño por culpa de ella. Así que se dejó, el primero momento en que él la tocaba ella sintió ese pánico, pudo ver las imágenes de Jack tocándola, de cómo besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo de mera agresiva, todo esos momentos vinieron a su cabeza, e intento detenerlo, pero justo cuando ella comenzó a defenderse, en la golpeo tan fuerte que la hizo perder la conciencia.

Cuando despertó vio que estaba desnuda, en la su habitación tirada en un rincón. La desgracia se apodero de ella, y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, se había repetido esa escena, solo que el hombre que la violo fue su propio padre.

Desde ese día sus ojos mostraban indiferencia, frialdad, cada vez que el la llamaba ella iba como si fuera un robot. Aunque todas las noches susurraba su nombre, mientras sollozaba sabiendo que solo la noche podía escucharla.

-Soul, es hora del vuelo.

-Pero a dónde vamos? Si no sabemos si en verdad esta allá?

-Pues con lo que investigue, es que su último vuelo fue por allá.

-Bien... Vamos. -Tomo sus maletas mientras salía de la habitación de Kid.

-Hey no desorganices mi cama, no ves que esta simétrica!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Ya llamaste a Black?

-si... Dijo que estaba llegando.

-de acuerdo... Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, se encontraron con todos sus amigos.

-Esperemos que encuentres a Maka... -dijo Tsubaki.

-Si viejo. Te deseo lo mejor y si la encuentras dile que su gran dios le manda esto. -dijo mientras le entregaba una foto de el mismo.

-Si Black... Se la entregare. -dijo con una gota en la cabeza (estilo anime)

Se montó en el avión y espero hasta al fin llegar a Italia, pues allí fue donde Kid le dijo que fue el último avión

Fue al hotel más cerca, para dejar sus maletas y luego salir a buscarla en todas las cárceles que estuvieran cerca. Pero nunca la encontró ya había mirado todas las cárceles y en ninguna estaba.

-"¿Hola?"

-Kid ella no está acá… ya la busque por todas las cárceles y en ninguna está!

-"Cálmate Soul, pero me parece muy extraño, ¿preguntaste si saben a donde pudo estar?"

-No… solo preguntaba por Maka Albarn y ya.

-"¿Por qué no preguntas si saben en donde pudo a ver ido?"

-Muy bien… lo haré

-"De acuerdo, Adiós Soul"

-Adiós.

Ya era muy tarde, así que fue de nuevo al hotel para ir a dormir, y mañana continuaría buscando.

Maka estaba sentada en su cama sollozando en silencio, mientras que recuerdo que Soul corrían por su cabeza, cada parte del cuerpo de Soul, sus ojos rubí, su cabellera Blanca, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus palabras… Todo se venía a su cabeza, pero cada uno de esos recuerdos se arruinaban con ver las imágenes de su padre violándola, y de Jack manoseándola, así que la rabia recorría por todo su cuerpo, aunque esa noche, sintió algo diferente, sabía que algo iba a pasar solo que no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, aunque que puede ser más malo que lo que ella está viviendo, las ganas de asesinar a su padre recorrían por su cabeza, pero siempre pensaba "si lo hago, Soul me va a odiar por volver a asesinar a alguien" así que por ello no lo hacía.

-Hola Makita.

-_No otra vez… -_Susurró Maka con pánico. –_Soul… ayúdame por favor._

-Odio cuando susurras su nombre, recuerda que cuando estás conmigo no puedes decir su nombre ni una sola vez.

-Si señor

-bien… y deja de llorar, personas como tú no merecen llorar.

-"Y gente como tú no merecen vivir" –Pensó Maka mientras era manoseada por ese hombre


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAAAA Tengo compu de nuevo! Wooooo Bueno aquí les dejo el otro capitulo espero que les guste en especial Robinevans! Casi me orino de la risa con tu Review, yyy jejeje es que puse a Spirit porque me dio lastima de Stein que siempre lo colocaban como malito... xD (Aunque practicamente Stein es así) pero buenoooo no veo la hora de que subas ese capitulo! *Q* ! (Vi tu mensaje y de oneeee me inspiré! Gracias!) **  
**Espero que lo disfruten! dejen sus Reviews!**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente Soul había despertado muy asustado, ya que había tenido una terrible pesadilla, había soñado que Maka era violada, por u hombre, solo que ese hombre no era Jack, no podía ver bien su rostro, lo único que escuchaba era a Maka gritar su nombre y el de ese hombre, era algo como Spirit…

_-¿Spirit? Ese nombre me suena familiar…. Él no es el padre de Maka…. Bueno cálmate Soul solo era un sueño._ –Se susurró a sí mismo.

Se levantó, fue a la ducha, para después salir a buscar a Maka de nuevo, cada vez que preguntaba si sabían a donde había ido siempre le decía lo mismo.

-No conocemos a ninguna Maka Albarn.

Ya era de noche, y Soul ya estaba cansado de tanto buscar, miro el cielo para luego susurrarse a sí mismo.

-Demonios, debí despertarme temprano… ya es de noche. Y siento como si hubiera pasado cinco minutos. Mmm… Debe haber una cárcel por acá cerca…

-Chico ¿esperas algo?

-¿Ah? Oh no, solo busco una cárcel señor.

-¿Por qué no vas a la que queda por allá? –Dijo mientras señalaba el este.

_-"No es muy buena manera de dar direcciones."_ -Pensó. –Muchas gracias señor.

-No hay de que muchacho.

-Bueno no tengo nada más que hacer, así que iré por donde él me indico.

Comenzó a recorrer por todas las calles hasta quedar frente a una cárcel, entro y pregunto por Maka.

-Lo siento chico… aquí no hay ninguna Maka.

-¿Seguro? Es una chica delgada, de cabello cenizo, plana…. ¡Plana!

-Mmm no he visto ninguna chica "plana" acá que se llame Maka Albarn… ¿Por qué no bus….?

-Espera chico.-Dijo un policía. –Si ella estuvo acá por un día… creo… pero un hombre se la llevo, el juez Spirit, dijo que se llevaría a su hija, y le dieron el permiso, pues como era de la corte.

-¡¿Y sabes dónde vive Spirit?!

-Sí… mire la dirección. –Dijo mientras se la anotaba en un papel. –Preguntas por el Juez Spirit Albarn.

-Muchas gracias.

Después de ello, tomó un taxi y fue hacia donde le habían dicho. Cuando llego, vio una mansión gigantesca. Era muy lujosa.

-"_Si tiene tanto dinero, ¿Por qué quiere joderle la vida a Maka?"_

Sabía que no podía atacar esa misma noche, pero tenía que comenzar a planear todo.

Comenzó a recorrer por el patio, hasta ver una ventana de un cuarto, vio por la cortina y allí la vio, estaba sentada desnuda en su cama, sollozando, tenía sus piernas abrazadas haciendo que cubriera su desnudez.

-Soul… ¿Por qué no vienes pronto? – "_¿Acaso sabía que él estaba ahí?"_ – Soul ayúdame…. Donde quiera que estés.

En ese momento el corazón de Soul se quebró en pedazos, pudo sentir el sufrimiento de Maka, pero… ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? Cuando iba a hablar, vio que la puerta se abrió, y entro un hombre con la cabellera roja, sus ojos se veían fríos, llenos de odio.

-Hola Makita… Recuerda lo que te dije con respecto a llorar a escondidas.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Te ves hermosa… así desnuda. –Dijo mientras se acercaba, para después comenzar a acariciarla de una manera vulgar.

-Señor por favor, ya no más… estoy muy cansada.

_-"¿Cansada? ¿Eso quiere decir que él si le había lo que soñó? ¿Ese Hijo de puta había violado a Maka?_

Ya iba a entrar para atacar, hasta que callo en cuenta de que podría asesinarla, pues la tenía en su poder. Podía notar el miedo que Maka le tenía a ese hombre, por si no fuera así, hace rato lo hubiera asesinado.

Se devolvió de nuevo al hotel y llamo a Kid para contarle lo que había visto.

-"¿Hola?"

-Hola Kid, ya encontré a Maka. –dijo con un tono de voz muy fría.

-"¿Qué te pasa Soul? ¿Por qué tienes tanta ira?"

-Kid… Diles a todos los chicos que no nos esperen ¿De acuerdo?

-"¿Qué quieres decir con esperarlo?"

-Si Maka no es capaz de asesinarlo, pues entonces yo lo haré. Salvaré a Maka y haré lo posible porque ella viva feliz, así que me iré con ella lo más lejos posible.

-"Espera Soul… ¿Estás seguro?"

-Sí… ella merece una vida mejor, además depender de la ayuda de la justica es como hacer un cuento de fantasías, ellos no ayudarán de nada, hazme una carta de despedida y entrégasela a Shinigami, si pregunta el por qué, dile que me fui a trabajar a España, dile a todos que estoy en España ¿De acuerdo?

-"De acuerdo…. Si necesitas mi ayuda, tu sabes que estoy disponible"

-Claro… Gracias Kid


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! hola! aquí les dejo el otro cap, espero que lo disfruten... En especial Robinevans y Criis. Nyah espero que lo disfruten al máximo!**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS NO SEA MALOS! ¬_¬ A leer! **

* * *

Soul preparó todo para comenzar su misión rescataría a Maka y luego se irán a otro país, ya había comprado los boletos hacía Los estados Unidos, tenía todo organizado, lo único que faltaba era asesinar a ese hombre.

Tomó su mochila, para luego ir a la casa de Spirit y comenzar a observarlo, miraba cada movimiento que hacía, lastimosamente pudo ver como abusaba de Maka. Eran las cinco de la tarde, todo iba como había planeado.

-Makita, me iré a la corte, tengo un caso, recuérdalo… pórtate bien.

-Sí señor. –Dijo Maka.

-"¿Quién se cree ese idiota como para tratar a Maka como si fuese una esclava?"

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, corrió hasta legar a la ventana del cuarto de Maka y esperar a que ella abriera la puerta. Y así fue, entró con un rostro un poco más tranquilo, pues al saber que ese hombre no estaría mirándola con morbo, la hacía calmarse.

-_Maka… _Maka!

-¿Soul? No… creo que estoy loca…

-¡Maka! –Dijo mientras golpeaba la ventana.

-¡Soul! ¡SOUL! –Dijo para después abrir la ventana. –Sabía que vendrías, lo sabía.

-Maka por favor no llores más, te prometí que haría lo posible por liberarte, haré que vuelvas a sonreír.

-Pero Soul… él tiene el poder… no podemos hacer nada.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada, pero yo sí.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Antes de que respondas, creo que deberías entrar.

-Sí… -Dijo para después entrar por la ventana.

-Ahora dime… ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Sí tu no lo vas a asesinar, como lo hiciste con Jack por defenderte, pues entonces yo lo haré

-¿Estás loco? No permitiré que te manches las manos como yo lo hice, no sabes lo que se siente haber asesinado a alguien…

-Sé que no se siente nada bien, pero al saber que lo hice por ti, que lo hice por una de tus sonrisas, eso… me hace feliz.

-Soul… -Dijo con unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Maka… quiero volver a besarte, quiero hacer que lo que ese imbécil te hizo desaparezca.

-Hazlo Soul…

Se acercó hasta Maka, pare comenzar a besar sus labios delicadamente, pues sabía que Maka estaba traumada por lo que había ocurrido con Spirit, pero aun así le correspondía. El beso comenzó a hacerse más y más apasionado, sus lenguas danzaban entre sí, sus suspiros se mezclaban haciendo la orquesta perfecta, cuando se separaron, sintieron como el paraíso volvía, volvieron a unir sus labios para besarse de manera más agresiva. Sus manos recorrían cada ángulo del cuerpo del otro, haciendo que sus prendas les estorbasen. Comenzaron a deshacerse de las prendas, mientras sus besos se pausaban por la respiración, pero cuando Soul retiro el buzo de su amada, quedó atónito, vio moretones muchos moretones en sus brazos, sus hombros, en su cintura y en otros lugares más.

-Ese hijo de… Me vengaré, haré lo posible para que sufra… -Dijo mientras abrazaba a Maka. –Perdóname por llegar tarde, debí quedarme contigo ese día en la cárcel, yo…

-No Soul, con el solo hecho de que estas aquí a mi lado, me haces muy feliz.

-¡MAKA! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡Demonios es Spirit!

-Soul no lo hagas aun, no estás listo para eso, por favor no quiero que te pase algo.

-Estaré por estos lares, cuando se vaya, llámame. –Dijo mientras le dejaba un celular.

-De acuerdo.

-Ben…. Ve empacando tus cosas de manera muy disimulada, para que él no se dé cuenta de nada. Cuando yo esté acá, esperando a Spirit, te irás por la puerta trasera, vas al carro gris que está al frente, lo enciendes y te parqueas detrás de los árboles que se ven por allá y me esperas ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno…

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. –Y se volvieron a besar de manera rápida.

-¡Maka!

-¿Necesita algo?

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En el baño.

-Ya veo… -Dijo mirando su casa de manera más detallada. –Había olvidado unos papeles… Adiós…

-Adiós…


	7. Chapter 7

HOLAAAAAAA! perdón la demora... es que hubo una pelea entre la pereza y yo... y gano la pereza xD pero al fin lo hice!

**-Robinevans:** Jajajajjaaj siiiiii acertaste, eso de los Reviews lo saque de ti! jajajjaja espero que no te moleste xD Ah yy siiiiii ganaste! me hizo llorar! ¬_¬ jajajja pero estuvo genial!

**-Criis-Nyah**: Espero que te guste este capp! :D

**-Julliard Evan's Everdeen** Genialll me alegra que colocaras un Revieww, que bueno que te gustará mi Fic como para decir "siguelo" :D

**-Jaxsy-chan**: Seguí tu consejooooo haré que muera lentamente... Nyajajajjaja!

**-Yumary-chan27:** Que bueno que te gustarpa mi historia! gracias por tus animos! si me sirvieron demsiado! :D y a Spirit lo puse de malo... porque... por que... ¿Por qué? jajajaj no lo sé! solo me dio por ponerselo.

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS NO SEA MALOS! ¬¬ A leer**

* * *

Maka cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, comenzó a empacar sus cosas, no tenía muchas cosas importantes, así que solo empacó algunas prendas, para dejar otra en su armario para que su padre no sospechara, no sabía cuándo Soul iba a llevar a cabo su plan, no sabía exactamente como lo iba a hacer, lo que si sabía era que él iba a hacer lo posible por sacarla de allí, cuando él dijo esas palabras, ella pudo ver en sus ojos que decía la verdad, que haría cualquier cosas por estar con ella. Eso le daba saber que había alguien en quien confiar.

Mientras tanto, Soul estaba sentado en el auto detrás de la casa, cuando vio que Spirit salió, rápidamente tomo sus cosas para observar que lo tenía todo, saco el su arma, para luego ponerle un silenciador.

-Vaya… eso es lo bueno de trabajar de policía. –Dijo para si mismo.

Tomó su celular para llamar a Black Start.

-"¿Hola?"

-Hola Black.

-"¡Soul! ¡¿Por qué no habías vuelto a llamar a tu gran Dios!? ¿Acaso estás loco? Pero claro me llamaste porque no podías vivir sin escuchar mi fascinante voz!"

-Sí… Eh… Como digas…. Black necesito que me hagas un favor…

-"Dímelo amigo"

-Quiero que le digas a Tsubaki, Kid y Chrona que llamen al cuartel de acá a Italia, y quiero que todos ustedes llamen varias veces pasando cada 30 minutos y pregunten por Spirit Albarn, si les dicen que ya salió, me llaman ¿De acuerdo?

-"¿Albar? Ese es el apellido a Maka ¿No?"

-Así es… bueno no puedo demorarme mucho acá, así diles eso.

-"De acuerdo viejo"

-Gracias Black.

-"¿Para qué son los amigos? Y más aún un Dios como yo!"

-Claro…. Chao amigo.

-"Chao viejo".

Colgó el teléfono lo puso en vibrador, para luego esconder sus cosas en el auto y sacar sus armas. Fue hasta la habitación de Maka le tocó la ventana como seña de que ya iba a entrar, Maka al escuchar la ventana fue a ver quién era y cuando vio esa cabellera blanca supo que era Soul. Tomó sus cosas, para salir por la puerta trasera, fue a donde Soul le había dicho, allí vio el carro gris sacó las llaves que le había dado para luego abrir la puerta e ir a donde se encontraban los árboles. Y allí lo esperó.

Mientras tanto Soul ya había entrado a la casa por la puerta trasera, obviamente ya tenía puestos los guantes, para no deja sus huellas, también se puso un gorro para no soltar cabellos y unas gafas de motocicleta para no soltar ninguna pestaña.

Entro, para luego observar que no tuviese ningún tipo de armamento guardado, se sentó en las escaleras, tenía preparadas sus armas y el pañuelo para que no gritase.

Espero dos horas, y allí sintió su celular, se levantó para hacerse en el segundo piso en el baño del cuarto de él, cerró la puerta y se paró frente de ella apuntando con su arma justo donde tendría la cabeza.

Escuchó los pasos yendo a otra dirección, luego la voz de un hombre.

-¡Makita! Abre la puerta… no quiero que le vuelvas a poner seguro

-"_vaya que mujer más inteligente". –_Pensó Soul.

-Esta perra! ¿Quién se cree esa idiota? –Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Es igual a su madre, una buena para nada, zorra. –Dijo mientras abría la puerta del baño. –Es una…

-Hola.

-No… espera yo... ¡Ah! –No pudo terminar, ya que Soul le había disparado en la pierna.

-¿Sabes? Quería dispararte en la cabeza, para sí tener una muerte instantánea, pero… quiero hacerte sufrir, quiero que tu muerta se dolora, haré que llores tal y como lo hiciste con Maka

-¿Maka? ¿Conoces a Maka?

-No te hagas el idiota… sabes muy bien quién soy yo, sabes toda la vida de Maka… No puedo creer que gente como tu exista. –En ese momento Spirit sonrió de manera diabólica.

-Vaya veo que no eres ningún idiota, pero recuerdas que soy un hombre de suma importancia? Si me asesinas todos estarán buscándote…

-Lo sé. –Dijo con una sonrisa sádica. –Pero ya lo tengo todo planeado…. Así que no esperes que te salvaras. –Para después darle una patada en la cabeza.

Llevo su cuerpo al sótano lo amarró en una silla, para después echarle agua fría en su rostro haciendo que se despertase.

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-Tranquilo… estás en tu casa.

-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo mientras miraba la jeringa que tenía Soul en sus manos.

-¿Esto? Esto es adrenalina, convidada con otras cosas, para que tu cuerpo no se duerma… Es decir, cuando te torture sientas todo, de principio a fin.

-¿Qu-Qué piensas hacerme?

-Mmm no te lo diré es una sorpresa solo sé que sentirás el mismo dolor que Maka, suplicarás que pare, pero yo te ignoraré, eso sí, no pienses que te violaré, yo no me rebajo hasta ese nivel, pero sí hare que grites y llores del dolor….


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! ya casi se acerca el final! (Si no te gusta el gore es mejor que no leas este capitulo) **  
** Me alegra que sigas mi historia! enserio espero que te guste este cap**

**Rin-neko: Tu review me anima demasiado te lo agradezco! y siii lo sé ¿Por que Spirit y no Stein? pues no lo sé! solo por esta vez lo haré sufrir! **

**Akiko shimizu: Me alaga que pongas esta historia en tus favoritos en verdad!**

**Yumary- chan: Jajajaja Me sonrojas con lo que me dijiste! que bueno que te parezca cool este fic! espero que te guste mucho este caitulo**

**Robinevnas: Bahh jajajja perdón que creo que mete la pasión... jajaja pero bueno... y no no eres cursi son muy buenas tus frases! y lo de Spirit lamento que no te guste... si llego hacer otro fic (que lo dudo) te prometo poner a Spirit como un ángel!**

** : Tu deseo se ha cumplido, haré que el otro capitulo termine como de novelas. yYYY me ayudo mucho tus ideas con respecto a another, elfen lied, no quise poner la sombrilla pues eso ya había pasado xD pero algo es algo!**

**Soul eater no me pertenece y bla bla bla! DEJEN SUS REVIEWS por favor *o***

* * *

Maka aún estaba esperando a Soul, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pues temía a que Spirit le hiciese algo a Soul. Quería salir del auto, pero sabía que si podría arruinar el plan. Miraba la puerta del auto, quería abrirla y al mismo tiempo no.

-_Demonios Soul… Al menos da una señal de que estas vivo._

Y al parecer escucharon sus plegarías, al momento de pensar eso, el celular que Soul le había entregado comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?

-"Hola Maka"

-¿Soul? ¿Dónde carajos estas?

-"No me regañes… esto creo que me demoraré algo… hubo un problema, ¿podrías esperar un tiempo más?"

-De acuerdo… pero no te tardes por favor.

-"Claro".

Al colgar Soul miro a Spirit con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a él para luego tomar una cuchilla.

-¿Sabes? Ahora Maka te cobrará la felicidad… ya no será ella la que llore, ni la que suplica por que la dejen en paz.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí hacerla sufrir, pero no me hagas nada.

-¡Ja! Y supones que con un simple "lo siento" se olvidará lo que le hiciste a Maka. –Dijo para comenzar a abrirle la camisa con la navaja de manera lenta. –Ella estuvo sola… yo hubiese deseador haberla acompañado toda su vida, hubiese quiero ser yo quien había asesinado a Jack, así ella no estaría en estos problemas. –Después de quitarle la ropa hasta dejarlo en ropa interior, fue hacia unas cajas que habían en el rincón. –Veamos… no traje herramientas para torturarte, así que… que mejor de torturarte que con tus propias cosas… oh ya sé. Espérame un segundo, no tardo.

Fue a la cocina por unos limones y algo de licor. Bajo de nuevo al sótano.

-¿Qué mejor manera de conversar que con algo de licor y limón? ¿No crees?

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

-Muy simple… Mmm no mejor no te cuento, te haré una sorpresa.

Tomó de nuevo la navaja y comenzar a abrirlo por sus brazos, le encantaba escuchar sus gritos de dolor, aunque sabía que sus plegarias no le servirían de nada.

-¡PARA! ¡PARA! ¡MALDITO PSICOPATA!

-¿Psicópata yo? Veamos… ¿Qué es peor? Torturar a alguien en un día, digamos que… -Miró su reloj. –En treinta minutos mataré o… violar, golpear, insultar y pagar a otros para que la hagan creer que era su amigo y luego violarla… Pues no, no soy ningún Psicópata. –Dijo con su parado cool y su sonrisa de lado. –Volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo… -Mientras sonreía de manera diabólica. – Es hora de comenzar…

Siguió haciéndole cortadas por todo su cuerpo, para después partir lo limones en trozos, para comenzar a echarle por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que este gritará del ardor -¿Te gusta? – Después de acabarse el jugo de limón, tomo el licor, para comenzar a echárselo también por todo el cuerpo.

-¡BASTA!

-No, no, no… no mereces pedir que pare… así que por ello… mm donde puse la llave. Ah, aquí esta. Esta llave inglesa, es muy dura, y golpea muy fuerte, que tal si…

-¡NO! ES… ¡AH!-Grito a todo pulmón al sentir como la llave golpeaba su pierna.

Siguió golpeándolo una y otra vez hasta ver como el hueso se quebraba y salía por lo lados.

-Listo…. Bien… sigamos con tus dedos, esos dedos con los que manoseaste a Maka.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESQUIZOFRÉNICO!

Tomo unas pinzas para cortar metales, tomo sus manos, y comenzó a cortarlos uno por unos, sintiendo como la sangre la pasaba por todo su cuerpo, luego tomó los de los pies he hizo lo mismo.

-Tus gritos… es primera vez que siento esto, esos gritos de dolor…. Son música para mis oídos…. Escuchar a la persona más despreciable suplicar, es genial… Bien… continuemos con el miembro que hizo gritar de dolor a Maka. –Le bajo el bóxer para después tomar su miembro y cortárselo cada vez lo hacía con más ganas, haciendo que este gritase de manera aguda haciéndolo aturdir. –Listo… ahora morirás solo, mientras te desangras, por ello te inyecte adrenalina harán que tu cuerpo dure más que lo que duraría un cuerpo normal y mientras que eso pasa, quiero que pienses en todo lo que hiciste y bla bla bla, típica de todo padre regañando a su hijo.

-Me las pagarás… hijo… de… puta…

-Si… sé que iré al infierno… pero al menos iré feliz ya que por fin hice que pagarás todo lo que debías…. Bueno… me despido… ah y sabes que es lo mejor… no hay huellas, no hay nada que haga saber que fui yo quien te asesino…

Después de esas palabras, tomó sus cosas y se fue a donde estaba el auto.

-¿Soul que te paso? ¿Por qué estas ensangrentado?

-¿Ah? Ah… no me pertenece…

-Así que ya lo asesinaste…

-No aún sigue vivo… deje que pensará un poco las cosas.

-¿Eh? No entiendo….

-Deja así más bien vamos al aeropuerto, pero antes de ello vamos por la montañas para yo hacer que esta ropa desaparezca.

-De acuerdo… -dijo algo dudoso.

-Maka… cumpliré mi promesa…. Haré que sonrías, que no vuelvas a tener miedo, que no vuelvas a soñar con esos dos idiotas que te hicieron sufrir…


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA! HOLA! Bueno llego el final como les había dicho antes soy pésima con el final pero bueno espero que les haya gustado... gracias a todos por sus reviews incluyendo las críticas me sirvieron demasiado! Bye bye!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! por favor :3 **

* * *

Después del largo viaje, ya habían llegado a una ciudad cerca de la orilla de Francia. Todo el camino había sido muy extraño e incómodo, ya que Soul era muy frio con Maka y eso a ella le era muy incómodo. No la abrazaba, ni la besaba y muy poca vez le dirigía la palabra.

Estaban demasiado cansados, así que decidieron bajarse en un hotel. Entraron a la habitación que les había asignado, era una habitación muy sencilla, pero cómoda.

-Emm Soul iré a bañarme. –Dijo algo incomoda.

-Bien. –respondió con indiferencia

La frialdad con la que dijo las palabras hizo que Maka se tensará. Fue al baño tomo una ducha y se quedó allí parada pensando en lo que había ocurrido, en lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella misma pudo sentir la voz de Soul cuando hablo con él por el celular, se veía que él estaba muy feliz al hacer lo que sea que haya hecho, luego llego al auto y le hizo esa promesa y ahora está actuando como un completo idiota….

-"Es un maldito bipolar"

Salió de la ducha aun con mucha ira, se envolvió en la toalla pues creía que Soul estaba dormido, cuando lo vio recostado en la ventana viendo el más allá, sintió ganas de golpearlo aunque también sintió ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo. En verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-¿No decías que me amabas?

-¿Eh? –Dijo desconcertado.

-¿No me habías dicho que me amabas, que querías verme sonreír de nuevo?

-Maka… yo…

-Dime de una buena vez que es lo que te pasa, si estas mal por lo que le hiciste a Spirit, que en verdad no lo sé, pues dímelo! Quiero sufrir contigo...

Soul al ver las lágrimas recorrer por sus mejillas, se sintió el ser más despreciables del universo, su corazón se quebraba al ver a su amada sufrir por su culpa, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado frio con ella pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que recordaba sus palabras mientras asesinaba a Spirit y la manera en la que se comportó un escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo, desconocía a ese Soul, nunca había pensado en asesinar a alguien pero sabía que en ese momento esas palabras no concordaban, ya que eso lo hizo con placer, disfruto hacerle eso a Spirit pero ahora…. No sabía quién era, no sabía el por qué se comportó así, no quería tener esa imagen de él, no quería que Maka viera esa imagen de él…

-Maka lo siento mucho…. Es solo que nunca esperé asesinar a alguien, ya te entiendo, entiendo lo que sentiste al asesinar a Jack o quién sabe si peor, en verdad lo siento Maka. –Se acercó para después besarla apasionadamente. –Te amo.

Después de esas hermosas palabras, se hicieron uno solo, volvieron a sentir el cuerpo del otro y Maka volvió a sentir lo que en verdad era hacer el amor. Soul sintió como el miedo iba desapareciendo lentamente mientras que era remplazado por amor…

A la mañana siguiente, Maka despertó creyendo que era un sueño, pues ver a Soul a su lado le era imposible creer

-Buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días Soul. –Dijo para luego besarlo. -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, al estar a tu lado.

-Gracias Soul.

-No hay de que, cierto casi lo olvido.

-¿Ah? –Soul se levantó, buscó en su maleta hasta encontrar una cajita roja. Se arrodilló y saco en anillo de la caja.

-Maka Albarn ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿No te importa que me estén buscando?

-¿Eso te importa?

-No…

-Pues a mí tampoco, viajaremos por todo el mundo, no dejaremos que nos encuentren y así viviremos bien.

-Acepto! –Se lanzó a abrazarlo. –Aunque no crees que es extraño pedir matrimonio desnudo?

-Creo que si…

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Soul ¿Cómo asesinaste a Spirit?

-¿Pa-para que quieres saber?

-Porque sí.

-Yo... lo torturé...

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no simplemente le disparaste?

-La rabia se apoderó... pero prometo no volver a pensar como lo hice en esa ocasión.

-No hay por qué prometer nada, ya las cosas sucedieron, el se lo merecía... ¿no? Los villanos siempre terminan Mal... -Dijo con una sonrisa Indescifrable


End file.
